SOLO CONTIGO
by maria bustamante taisho
Summary: HOLA SOY NUEVA EN HACER FICS ASI QUE ESTE ES EL PRIMER QUE PUBLICO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE FUE UN GRAN ESFUERZO. ESTO FUNCIONA ASI, YA TENGO ALGUNOS CAPITULOS POR ADELANTADO PERO ME GUSTARIA ESCUCHAR SU OPINION SINOPSIS... INUYASHA Y AOME-FANFIC-SOLO CONTIGO


INUYASHA Y AOME-FANFIC-SOLO CONTIGO

CAPITULO 1

NUEVA VIDA

INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE A MI SINO A LA GRAN ESCRITORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

AOME HIGURASHI ES UNA ESTUDIANTE NUEVA DE LA PREPARATORIA SEIKA, LA HABIAN TRASLADADO YA QUE SU PADRE, UN HOMBRE MUY IMPORTANTE PARA EL CRECIMIENTO ECONOMICO DE JAPON TENIA TRABAJO QUE ATENDER EN ESA PARTE DE LA ES MUY TIERNA Y ADORABLE CON TODAS LAS PERSONAS PERO CUANDO LASTIMAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS NO HACE NADA MAS QUE LLORAR YA QUE ES MUY SENSIBLE,ELLA CREE MUCHO QUE UNA FUERZA DE YA SEA AMOR O AMISTAD LO PUEDE MUY TIMIDA AL MOMENTO DE HABLAR CON LOS DEMAS,QUIERE TENER MUCHO AMIGOS PARA QUE ESOS AMIGOS VEAN SU FUERZA INTERIOR PARA QUE LA COMPRENDAN Y APOYEN CUANDO LOS NECESITE CLARO QUE TAMBIEN LA ADEMAS DE TENER SENTIMIENTOS TAN BELLOS ERA UNA PERSONA INTELIGENTE QUE ERA MUY CONOCIDA EN SU ANTIGUA ESCUELA POR OBTENER SIEMPRE LOS PRIMEROS LUGARES EN APROBECHAMIENTO, SU ASPECTO NO LUCE BIEN YA QUE USA LENTES (PERO NO TAN FEOS) , SU UNIFORME LE QUEDA ALGO COLGADO (LO QUE QUIERE DECIR ES QUE NO ENSEÑA SU VERDADERA FIGURA,ELLA TENIA UN CUERPO ENVIDIABLE PERO NO LE GUSTABA ENSEÑARLO YA QUE CREIA QUE SI LO MOSTRABA SOLO LA QUERRIAN POR ESO, ERA RARO VERLA CON VESTIDOS CORTOS PORQUE SOLO LOS USABA CUANDO SU MAMA LA OBLIGABA A PONERSELAS ) Y PARA COLMO COMO ERA MUY SERIA Y TIMIDA LA INSULTABAN Y NADIE QUERIA SER SU TENIA UNA MEJOR AMIGA LLAMADA SANGO QUE LA HABIA CONOCIDO UN POCO DESPUES DE HABER ENTRADO A LA A PESAR DE ESO TENIA UN EX NOVIO.

INUYASHA ERA UN CHICO INTELIGENTE (PERO NO TANTO COMO AOME), SUS PADRES SON DUEÑOS DE ALGUNOS HOTELES DE LA CIUDAD Y TAMBIEN FUNDADORES Y DIRECTIVOS DE LA PREPARATORIA SEIKA. SE DEJA LLEVAR POR TODO Y SE ENOJA SI LE HACEN ALGO A EL O A SUS SERES MUY ATRACTIVO PARA LAS CHICAS PERO EL NO PIENSA EN NADA MAS QUE EN LOS ESTUDIOS, NI SIQUIERA DE LA JOVEN MAS BONITA DE SALON LO ESTARIA, ESE ERA SU PENSAMIENTO; TIENE UNA GRAN FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD Y UN CORAZON COMO EL DE NINGUN OTRO UNICO Y MEJOR AMIGO ES VAN A LA PREPARATORIA SEIKA Y DE PURITITA CASUALIDAD EN EL MISMO SALON QUE AOME (SI COMO NO, PURA CASUALIDAD)

EN ESE MISMO SALON QUE TODOS ESTABA UNA JOVEN DE CABELLOS LARGOS QUE USABA SU CAMISA DE LA ESCUELA PEGADA A SU CUERPO PARA PODER ENSEÑARLO, ESTA ENAMORADA DE INUYASHA AUNQUE EL NO LE HACE CASO, PERO ELLA HA DECIDIDO UTILIZAR ESE METODO PARA QUE EL LA MIRARA COMO MUJER PERO NO SERIA ASÍ PORQUE EL NI EN CUENTA DE SU CAPAZ DE HACER TODO CON TAL DE CONSEGUIR ESE NOMBRE ES KIKYO.

ERA UNA MAÑANA UN POCO SOLEADA YA QUE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR HABIA HECHO LLUVIA, AOME ESTABA YA CASI LISTA PARA SU PRIMER DÍA EN LA PREPARATORIA DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO; ESTABA UN POCO NERVIOSA PORQUE PENSABA EN COMO LA IBAN A ERA SU PRIMER DÍA DE ESCUELA NO PUDO LLEVAR EL UNIFORME PORQUE LA VERDAD SOLO LLEGARON A LA CIUDAD SE INSCRIBIERON PERO NO SE DIERON CUENTA DE CÓMO HABIA DE IR VESTIDO, CLARO NO HABIA PROBLEMA POR LA POSICION DEL PADRE DE AOME EN LA ECONOMIA.

(AOME SALIENDO DE LA PUERTA DE SU CASA PARA PODER IR A LA ESCUELA)

Ya me voy madre-dijo Aome con una gran sonrisa en la cara porque se sentía muy feliz

Adiós hija, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir ahora? ¿No te esperaras a que te traigan el uniforme? Ya casi llegan-dijo la madre de Aome preocupada porque la ropa que llevaba no lucia muy bien (era una camisa verde claro para disimular la chaqueta del uniforme y una falda de color como anaranjado pero a la vez un toque de amarillo que le quedaba larga un poco más arriba de los tobillos ,también para disimular el uniforme)

Si madre no tiene nada de malo ir vestida así, además voy a la escuela no a una fiesta-dijo Aome a prisa porque se le hacía tarde-bueno ya me voy madre´-Aome le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre

Adiós hija que tengas mucha suerte en tu día de escuela-dijo su madre ya que tenía miedo de cómo la tratarían

(AOME ENTRA AL AUTO PARA PODER IR A LA ESCUELA, AL MISMO TIEMPO AGITA SU MANO PARA DESPEDIR A SU MADRE MIENTRAS ESTA LO DEVUELVE)

MIENTRAS RECORRIA LAS CALLLES DE LA CIUDAD EN AUTO PARA IR A LA ESCUELA NO SE QUEDABA ATRÁS Y OBSERVABA CADA UNO DE SUS DETALLES Y SE QUEDABA PENSANDO EN COMO LE IRIA ESTA VEZ EN ESE LUGAR, PORQUE EN SU ANTIGUA ESCUELA LA TRATABAN MUY MAL.

(AOME LLEGA A LA ESCUELA SEIKA Y TODOS LOS QUE ESTABAN FUERA DEL SALON PODIAN VER COMO AOME LLEGABA Y AL MISMO TIEMPO SE PONIAN A HABLAR DE LO QUE TRAIA PUESTO)

¿Ya viste que lleva? Se ve horrible-dijo una estudiante con un tono no muy amable

Si, está intentando imitar nuestro uniforme; ni siquiera tiene un bonito cuerpo por eso se pone esa ropa-le respondía la compañera con la que antes estaba hablando

-Al escuchar esto Aome se sintió un poco mal-

¿Qué le pasa señorita, algún problema?-pregunto el chofer al ver la cara de tristeza que puso Aome

No nada solo es que…me siento incomoda porque todos me ven eso es todo-añadiendo una sonrisa muy falsa

Está bien señorita, permítame llevarla a su salón de clases-dijo el chofer

Sí, claro vamos-dijo Aome

MIENTRAS SUBIAN LAS ESCALERAS PARA LLEGAR A LOS SALONES DE PRIMERO ELLA ESCUCHABA DE CÓMO SE BURLABAN DE SU ROPA PERO ESTA VEZ NO LES HIZO CASO.

(AOME LLEGA AL SALON Y EL CHOFER SE VA. AOME TOCA LA PUERTA)

Pase-respondió el profesor al darse cuenta que la alumna transferida había tocado la puerta

Con permiso, buenos días-dijo Aome saludando, al entrar todos se dieron cuenta de la clase que tenia

Pase Señorita Higurashi, la estábamos esperando-dijo el profesor con mucho respeto

Ya escucharon se apellida Higurashi- grito un alumno

Silencio joven Takumi-grito el profesor

Lo siento profesor-dijo para después sentarse

Tome asiento…-profesor pensando en donde la sentara-Mmm siéntese al lado del joven Taisho

Pero ¿Quién es el joven Taisho?-pregunto Aome

Soy yo-levanto la mano un joven con cabellos plateados, ojos del color del oro y muy apuesto con una voz de "porque a mí?"

AUNQUE ERA MUY APUESTO A AOME NO LE IMPACTO MUCHO, YA QUE ELLA IBA A LA ESCUELA A ESTUDIAR Y NO A HACER OTRA COSA ADEMAS DE QUE SUS PAPAS SE LO DECIAN ELLA TAMBIEN TENIA EN CLARO ESO

(AOME SE FUE A SENTAR JUNTO A INUYASHA, PERO MUY TIMIDA ASÍ QUE NO CRUZARON PALABRA EN LA CLASE)

RECESO…

¿Pero que le pasara a ese muchacho? Aunque se ve que es igual que yo-pensaba Aome

EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL QUE IBA PENSANDO CARGABA UN CUADERNO QUE CONTENIA TODOS SUS SECRETOS DESDE QUE TENIA 14 AÑOS QUE ERA LO QUE LE GUSTABA LO QUE HABIA PASADO Y LO DE SU NOVIO.

El es muy serio, sin duda como yo, pero se ve que no es muy serio a lo mejor solo se comporta serio porque…-en ese momento Aome e Inuyasha tropezaron por no ver por dónde iban

¡NIÑA FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!-Grito Inuyasha como nunca lo había hecho

Perdón-dijo Aome asustada

Si serás tonta, estas ciega o qué?-dijo Inuyasha menos molesto

¡DISCULPA!-dijo Aome igualando el tono de voz con el que Inuyasha le hablo al principio

¡NO ME GRITES!-le grito nuevamente Inuyasha

NO ESTOY GRITANTO-con un tono más bajo respondió Aome

¡¿ENTONCES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¿A CASO NO ESTAS GRITANDO?-pregunto Inuyasha

(AOME SE DA CUENTA QUE LAS PERSONAS LOS ESTABAN VIENDO ENTONCES EN ESE MOMENTO SALIO CORRIENDO PERO A LA HORA DE CHOCAR CON UNUYASHA NO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE SE LE HABIA CAIDO SU DIARIO ENTONCES INUYASHA AL VER EL LIBRO LO RECOGIO PERO NUNCA PREGUNTO DE QUIEN ERA)

DURANTE TODA LA CLASE INUYASHA Y AOME SE MIRABAN CON UNAS MIRADAS DE "TE DESPRECIO" Y DESPUES DE ESO NO VOLVIERON A HABIAN PASADO LAS HORAS Y LA HORA DE SALIDA SE ACERCABA, ENTONCES UNA COMPAÑERA DEL SALON SE LEVANTO Y DIJO:

Compañeros, ya han pasado 2 meses desde que entramos a la preparatoria Seika y aun así no hemos escogido al presidente o presidenta de la clase así que por favor pasen a dejarme sus votos para elegirlo.-enseguida dejo de hablar los compañeros empezaron a escribir sus votos-

-Aome no sabía por quién votar ya que no conocía a nadie así que decidió votar por el único que sabía su nombre-

LAS VOTACIONES FUERON HECHAS Y COMO PRESIDENTA DE LA CLASE QUEDO LA SEÑORITA AOME HIGURASHI Y COMO VISEPRESIDENTE QUEDO EL JOVEN INUYASHA TAISHO, COSA EXTRAÑA PORQUE NO TODOS CRUZABAN PALABRA CON EL Y A ELLA APENAS LA CONOCIAN.

TODOS DECIDIERON RETIRARSE A SUS CASAS.

CASA DE INUYASHA:

¡Ya llegue!-grito Inuyasha, de algún modo se portaba diferente de cómo en la escuela, en su casa era alegre y muy hablador aunque a veces se enojaba

Está bien hijo, yo te llamo cuando la comida este lista-dijo su madre

Si, ahora voy a subir a mi cuarto, no nos dejaron mucha tarea pero quiero arreglar un poco mis apuntes-dijo Inuyasha

Si-dijo su madre (Izayoi)

(INUYASHA SUBE AL CUARTO, CIERRA LA PUERTA Y SACA LOS LIBROS DE SU MOCHILA; SE ENCUENTRA EL CUADERNO DE AOME)

¿Qué es esto? A ya recuerdo de seguro es de esa niña tonta, se le habrá caído cuando nos tropezamos pero… ¿Qué tendrá escrito?-se pregunto Inuyasha para después abrir y leer el cuaderno de ella y tenia escrito…

20 DE ENERO

ESTOY MUY CONTENTA PORQUE MIS PAPAS ME COMPRARON ESTE CUADERNITO MUY BONITO Y ME DIJERON QUE AQUÍ ESCRIBIERA TODO LO QUE ME PASARA, TAMBIEN ME DIJERON QUE COMO ELLOS NO ESTABAN CASI TODO EL TIEMPO CONMIGO POR EL TRABAJO ESCRIBIERA AQUÍ TODO PARA QUE NO ME SINTIERA SOLA.

PRESIENTO QUE ESTO VA A SER UNA BUENA IDEA PORQUE ASÍ PODRE RECORDAR LAS COSAS BUENAS QUE ME PASAN AUNQUE LAS MALAS TAMBIEN LAS TENDRÉ QUE RECORDAR.

COMO MI PRIMER ESCRITO VOY A DECIR UN SECRETO: CREO QUE ME HE ENAMORADO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO.

INUYASHA AL LEER ESTO SE IMPRESIONO SOBRE EL PRIMER SECRETO DE ELLA ASÍ QUE PARA PODER SABER MAS SECRETOS DE ELLA SIGUIO LEYENDO.

21 DE ENERO

SIGO CON MI SECRETO, CREO QUE ME HE ENAMORADO DE KOGA, QUE HA SIDO MI MEJOR AMIGO DESDE QUE TENGO 6 AÑOS, EL TIENE LA MISMA EDAD QUE YO, CREO QUE TODAVIA TENGO UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA SABER SI LE GUSTO O NO.

NO SE QUE HARE SI ME RECHAZA, PERO SI SE QUE MI CORAZON LE PERTENECERA HASTA QUE MUERA PORQUE CUANDO SALIMOS AL CINE EL VIERNES PASADO SENTI COMO SI FUERA UNA CITA DE NOVIOS, AUNQUE CREO QUE PARA EL SOLO FUE UNA CITA DE AMIGOS DESDE LA INFANCIA.

PERO TODAVIA PUEDO RECORDAR CUANDO LE PIDIO PERMISO A MI PAPA Y MI PAPA LO QUEDO MIRANDO CON UNA CARA MUY SERIA AUNQUE EL NO ES ASÍ Y TAMBIEN LE HABLO CON UNA VOZ SERIA QUE NUNCA ANTES HABIA ESCUCHADO.

INUYASHA NO PUDO DETENERSE Y ASÍ SIGUIO LEYENDO HASTA FEBRERO.

1 DE FEBRERO

ESTOY MUY CONTENTA YA CASI SE ACERCA EL 14 DE FEBRERO ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LE DECLARARE MIS SENTIMIENTOS A MUY NERVIOSA NO SE COMO REACCIONARA YO CREO QUE SI PORQUE EL ME DICE QUE CUANDO ESTA CONMIGO SE SIENTE MUY BIEN Y QUE COMO YO NO HAY NINGUNA, BUENO ESO CREO

NO PUEDO ESPERAR!

INUYASHA NO PUDO AGUANTAR LAS ANSIAS POR SABER QUE PASO, PARECIA SEÑORA ESPERANDO A VER SU NOVELA FAVORITA DE LA NOCHE, DESESPERADO POR SABER QUE PASARIA SI LA ACEPTARIA O NO ASÍ QUE SE SALTO A LEER HASTA EL 14 DE FEBRERO, NO SE PUDO CONTENER.

14 DE FEBRERO

ESTA LLOVIENDO UN POCO FUERTE PERO ESO NO IMPEDIRA QUE ME DECLARE A KOGA, YO SE QUE PRONTO SE CALMARA PORQUE EN UN DÍA COMO ESTE NO PUEDE HABER UN MAL CLIMA PORQUE LOS ENAMORADOS TIENEN QUE SALIR A PASEAR FELICES Y TAMBIEN LOS AMIGOS YA QUE ES UN DÍA MUY ESOECIAL PARA TODOS, BUENO MAS PARA MI.

POR FIN LLEGO EL TIEMPO DE SABER LA RESPUESTA HACIA LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE SIENTO POR KOGA, PIDO A DIOS QUE SI NO SIENTE LO MISMO QUE YO POR EL NO SEA MUY DURO AL DECIRLO PORQUE SI NO MI CORAZON SE ME PARTIRIA EN PEDAZOS.

NO HAY QUE DETENERSE, HAY QUE MIRAR HACIA ADELANTE PORQUE ASÍ PODREMOS SABER QUE NOS TIENE PREPARADO EL DESTINO.

ANIMO! NO HAY POR QUE DETENERSE NO MIRES ATRÁS.

INUYASHA AL PASAR TODO ESE TIEMPO LEYENDO SOBRE LOS SECRETOS DE AOME ESTABA EMPEZANDO A NO CREER LO QUE SENTIA SU CORAZON. SENTIA DESESPERACION, GANAS DE QUE A AOME NO LE SIGUIERA GUSTANDO ESE ALGO EN EL FONDO DE SU CORAZON QUE HACIA QUE EL SE PUSIERA TRISTE PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO ENOJADO Y DESESPERADO.

ERAN LAS 12:00 E INUYASHA SEGUIA LEYENDO (INCLUSO DESPUES DE COMER) REPETIDAMENTE LO QUE AOME HABIA ESCRITO EL 14 DE FEBRERO, NO QUERIA SABER LO QUE SEGUIRIA PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO SI QUERIA SENTIA UN GRAN IMPULSO POR SEGUIR LEYENDO PERO AUN ASÍ SEGUIA REPITIENDO EL DÍA 14 DEL MES SE QUISO DAR CUENTA YA ERAN LAS 2:34 DE LA MAÑANA Y SEGUIA SIN HACER LA TAREA AUNQUE NO LE PREOCUPABA PORQUE PARA EL ERA SENCILLO ESE TIPO DE TRABAJOS ESCOLARES.

-Sería mejor dormirme, no puedo creer que esa niña ciega tenga sentimientos tan bonitos y que sea muy sincera, pero…que estoy diciendo? No debería alagarla, no sé porque sigo leyendo esto no soy yo mismo maldición que me está pasando? Por que siento esto en mi pecho? Nunca lo había sentido antes. Mmm…ya sé, lo que siento es debido a que nunca antes había leído los secretos íntimos de una chica, si debe de ser eso estoy seguro.

INUYASHA EMPEZO A HACER LOS DEBERES Y SIN DARSE CUENTA SE QUEDO DORMIDO EN EL ESCRITORIO, AL MISMO TIEMPO EMPEZO A SOÑ PRINCIPIO TODO PARA EL ESTABA EN BLANCO PERO DESPUES DESDE LO LEJOS VEIA UNA PEQUEÑA CABAÑA QUE SE NOTABA ERA UNA ANTIGUA COMO UNOS 500 AÑOS ATRÁS, ADENTRO DE ESA CABAÑA VEIA A AOME (SIN LENTES) AL LADO DE UN CHICO QUE LE PARECIA SIMILAR PERO NO PUDO SABER QUIEN ERA YA QUE SU CARA LA CUBRIAN SUS CABELLOS Y ALGUNAS SOMBRAS PORQUE ERA DE NOCHE, ESOS JOVENES SE ABRAZARON MUY FUERTE E INUYASHA NO TUVO OTRA OPCION MAS QUE QUEDARSE A VER PORQUE NO SABIA NI COMO DESPERTAR DE SU PROPIO SUEÑ EL SUEÑO CUANDO ESOS DOS JOVENES ESTABAN A PUNTO DE BESARSE APARECIO UNA JOVEN QUE SE PARECIA MUCHO A AOME LANZANDO UNA FLECHA EVITANDO QUE ELLOS SE BESARAN Y ENTONCES EN ESE MOMENTO LA CABAÑA SE INCENDIO Y APARECIO AL LADO DE LA JOVEN UN MUCHACHO ALTO Y APUESTO DE OJOS AZULES Y LA PIEL UN NO TANTO MORENA, ESE JOVEN AL VER LA CABAÑA INCENDIARSE NO DUDO EN CARGAR A AOME PARA SALVARLA Y DEJAR A SU ACOMPAÑANTE SOLO Y CUANDO LO MAS FEO ESTUVO POR PASAR…INUYASHA SE DESPERTO MUY SORPRENDIDO POR LO QUE ACABABA DE SOÑAR.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué lo soñé? No entiendo…ayyy me duele mi cabeza que horrible sueño pero…no puedo creerlo ese sueño representa algo estoy seguro sino porque soñaría con esa niña, estoy confundido

CONTINUARA…


End file.
